


show me how

by kusuos



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Skateboarding, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuos/pseuds/kusuos
Summary: a sketch, a sunset and a kiss
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 343





	show me how

**Author's Note:**

> for mars and sk8ter mfs gc :p 
> 
> please leave kudos and/or a comment if u enjoyed!

He finds Langa in the crowd. He’s surrounded by people, asking him all sorts of questions, like where he learned to skate like that, how he feels about winning, and what his relationship to Reki is. 

Reki doesn't know what he wants him to say to the last one. 

Sure they’re friends, but something about their relationship is different, charged with something electric. 

He decides that he’ll think about it later. He’s too caught up in the excitement of Langa’s win to have a crisis, he needs to celebrate. 

Reki runs up to him, pushing through the crowd, dodging people left and right; a maroon haired blur. He waves Langa over to him when he sees him 

“You were amazing!” 

He’s so caught up in the moment that he hugs Langa without thinking, and he’s surprised when Langa hugs him back, tightly, and spins him around. When he puts Reki back down, his eyes are shining and he has both of Reki’s hands held in his. 

They hold each other for a while, too caught up in each other to realize that people are leaving, and soon enough, they’re two of the only few people left. 

“Let’s go?” 

“I can’t believe you learned how to do all of that from _snowboarding._ It’s amazing. I can’t imagine what you’ll be like once you’re like without the duct tape, I can teach you if--”

“Reki.” Langa cuts him off. 

The smaller boy looks at him, eyes wide. They’re both on the back of the motorcycle they’d borrowed and he’s surprised at the interruption, 

“Thank you,” Langa says, after they’re away from the abandoned mine, on something serious in his voice. 

“For what?” 

“For letting me know how it feels to fly again.” 

Reki doesn’t really know how to respond, no one’s ever really said anything like that to him before, never poured their heart out for him, so he just pulls Langa closer to him and rests his chin on his shoulder, pressing their bodies together as they ride the motorcycle home together, trying to communicate through the touch. 

It feels like something’s shifted between them after that. 

Their hands brush as they walk to Dope Sketch after school, and Reki has the urge to intertwine their fingers. 

He’s never felt like this before, least of all with a boy. 

It’s new, but he thinks he could get used to it.

* * *

Reki sits at his regular desk, the one he always sits at hunched over a notebook, scribbling furiously. His tongue sticks out a little as he sketches, a look of concentration on his face. He prefers sitting at the back of the class so he can watch everyone else and he can get away with drawing instead of 

“What’re you doing?” asks Langa, leaning over so he can try and get a glimpse of Reki’s notebook, his hair falling into his face as he does so. 

Reki’s eyes light up at the question. “Sketching. Do you wanna see?” 

Langa nods, and Reki turns his sketchbook around so Langa can see his drawing.

It’s a design for a skateboard, Reki tells him as he runs a hand through his hair nervously. 

Langa takes a look at the notebook, and his mouth falls open. He really is talented. 

The design spans most of the page, black pen contrasting against the white of the paper. He can make out the shapes of mountains and snowflakes, all in Reki’s graffiti like style. It’s like nothing he’s ever seen before. 

“It’s uh- it’s for you, actually,” Reki says, looking down to keep their eyes from meeting. 

_For him._

There’s a warm feeling in Langa’s chest, and he doesn’t know what to do with it. 

“Thank you,” he says seriously. “I love it.” 

He hopes the words sound bigger than they are, that everything he feels can be translated into them. 

“Of course,” Reki says. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“I’d like anything you made me,” Langa says back, and it feels like something’s shifted again, this time even closer to the right direction. 

Yeah, Reki could definitely get used to this. 

* * *

“If you keep looking at me, you're going to crash, you know.” 

Reki gets off balance and almost falls off his skateboard at the words, managing to step off of it just in time. He looks down to hide his blush. 

It’s just starting to get dark, so they head back to the skate park where they’d started their “date”. Langa had called it that himself, had said “it’s a date,” when Reki had shyly asked him if he wanted to hang out after school, and he’d grinned so widely at Langa’s response that Langa thought he was bright as the sun. 

Langa preferred the cold, the biting frost of the ice and the snow, but with Reki, there was a new kind of warmth, one he could get used to. 

“Do you wanna stay and watch the sunset?” asks Reki. 

Langa nods. Reki notices he’s opened up more, that he’s more verbal than he was when they first met, but he still doesn't talk a lot. It’s okay, he thinks. Reki talks enough for the both of them.

He starts telling a story about his first week working at dope sketch, and Langa rests his chin on his hand and watches him, pushing his skateboard back and forth with his foot absentmindedly. 

The sunset washes Reki in shades of pink and gold, making his Maroon hair sparkle. 

“Are you even listening?” Reki asks lightheartedly, snapping Langa out of his thoughts. 

He shakes his head. 

“Sorry,” he says. “You’re just really pretty.” 

“Oh,” Reki says back, voice small. He leans in closer to Langa, and the taller boy cups Reki’s face with one hand.

They stay like that for a second, Langa too scared to make the first move. He doesn’t want to ruin what they have, but he wants to kiss him _so_ badly. 

“You can kiss me, you know,” says Reki shyly. “I wouldn’t mind.” 

Langa blushes. 

“Actually, I’d like that a lot.” 

With that, Langa leans in and presses their lips together. It’s soft and slow, and it’s one of the best things he’s ever felt. 

When he pulls away, they’re both smiling, and Langa thinks Reki’s smile is wide enough to rival the setting sun. 

* * *

They stand outside of Langa’s house, at a standstill on his doorstep. 

Neither of them wants to say goodbye, 

“Does this mean that we’re boyfriends now?” He says it so quietly that it’s almost a whisper. 

Reki hugs him and stands on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Yeah.” 

Langa pulls him into a proper kiss, and when Reki pulls away for breath, he mourns the loss of the feeling of Langa’s lips against his. 

It’s really getting late now, the sunset washed out with the dark of the night. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” says Reki like a promise. 

Langa smiles. “Goodnight, Reki.” 

“Goodnight.” 

He walks inside and Reki is left out there on the doorstep, warm even though the night chills everything else it touches. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
